The invention relates to a grinding device comprising a drive spindle motor driven in a working rotational direction and having, at its free end, a tool receptacle comprising a rotationally-fixed flange fastened to the drive spindle and a nut that is threadable onto the free end for clamping a tool against the flange.
Grinding tools of the type described above comprise a tool receptacle for clamping a tool. For this purpose a nut is threaded on a drive spindle. The nut clamps the tool longitudinally on the drive spindle against a flange non-rotationally mounted on the drive spindle.
DE 4 432 973 A1 discloses a grinding tool comprising a working spindle driven by a motor in a working rotational direction. The working spindle comprises at its free end a tool receptacle, which is provided with a flange rotationally fixedly fastened to the drive spindle and a nut threadable on the free end for clamping a tool against the flange.
The drawback in the known solution is that the nut can loosen and fall away from the drive spindle. The nut can become loose on the drive spindle and release the tool, particularly, when a braking device is used for braking the drive spindle rotating in a working direction within a short time.